


Fall

by sportarobbiephan



Series: #Oct2018DrabbleChallenge [5]
Category: LazyTown
Genre: Drabble, Episode Related, Gen, Season/Series 01
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-22
Updated: 2019-08-22
Packaged: 2020-09-23 19:24:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20345428
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sportarobbiephan/pseuds/sportarobbiephan
Summary: Fall is in the air





	Fall

A cow-dotted lump shifts in a familiar, fuzzy orange chair as an abrasive breeze is brainwashed by his security system. As it knifes its way through intricate tunnels, the chill blasts through the lair. The lump bolts upright, cow blanket falling from his face. Sighing, he cracks his spine as he makes his way toward the calendar by his periscope. After a mousy double-check, he takes a glance out said periscope and allows a genuine grin to form across his face. The maple leaves are changing, falling to their fabulous homes on the ground.

“I _love_ this time of year.”


End file.
